


An Angels Life- New Post

by WenWillYou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Blog Channel, Blogging, Bullying, F/M, Hateful Comments, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenWillYou/pseuds/WenWillYou
Summary: There’s something I have to tell you. That bully I told you about, the one I’m calling Demon. Yeah. I think I’m falling in love with him...Posted at 05:34pm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don’t judge please. Please tell me if you see any errors. I will update when possible.

An Angels Life  
New post  
I’m not going to tell my name. I’ll go by Angel. I’m seventeen. But, most people don’t care. Only one person ever did. I can’t name him either. I’ll call him Christ. He’s very protective of me. Thinks I’m fragile or something. And I kind of am. Speaking of fragile, I broke my moms favorite vase while having an anxiety attack. Why? Well, imaginary reader, I am transferring schools in a few days. And Christ isn’t coming with me. So, here comes bullying. I don’t know if I’m brave enough to try and go to classes or skip. I think I’ll try. Let’s hope I don’t get killed on my first day. Wish me luck. Bye for now.

Posted at 10:04 pm. He shut off his computer before he could see any of the comments. He didn’t want more hate.


	2. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew it... They hate me.

First Day Of School August 21, 2019

Today was the first day of school. I had English first period. I hate English. I think my teacher hates me. Second period was Art. It was uneventful. Third period was History... Ew. Fourth was Physical Education. I HATE PE!! Probably because I’m lazy but that’s beside the point. I had lunch in fifth period, Science. Then, I had math. I’m really good at math, it’s my favorite subject. Last period was boring. Computer class.   
I don’t know why I’m telling you guys everything, but here’s the tea. I knew it... They hate me. Some guy I don’t the name of, so I’m calling him Demon. He pulled my hair and called me faggot. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid... The bullying. And I don’t have Christ to help me... Well l, I have to go eat now so bye.💜

Posted at 5:32pm

Comments  
BangtanLifeu: Can’t you tell someone?  
ScoupsCheol: He’s right you are a faggot.  
InsertSmthCool: @ScoupsCheol- Shut the duck up.  
Read more...

Jeonghan smiled, happy that someone stood up for him. But his smile faded as he read the insulting comment again. You are a faggot. Suddenly, he wasn’t so hungry anymore. I should be used to this by now, he thought as he shut of his computer. I’ll just lay down for a few minutes then go eat.   
He layer down and tried to fight the tears. He cried into his pillow, trying not to alarm his parents. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’s had this happen. He cried until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long but here it is. Purple u! 💜 I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
